


The Run

by youngvalcano



Category: Broadway RPF, Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Cats, F/F, F/M, M/M, The Go cast are the audience, a rags to riches esch story, about a third of my OCs are in this, inspired by real actors, musical numbers, sad momments, self building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngvalcano/pseuds/youngvalcano
Summary: Mark Evans had it all going for him, a chance to attend on of the sport programs in camp on scholarship, that is until he gets a double sprain and can't play sports for the whole summer. He still has a scholarship and his parents don't want to be cooped up all summer, so they enroll him in the camp's theatre program as a stage craft student. He is a fish out of water and the theatre program is a small pond next to the sports and science programs, this does not seem to hinder the war between these two camps and divas. Mark has his Summer cut out for him but that does not stop him from making friends, human and not so much, and he learns that the theatre can be more than just a theatre.





	1. Audience & Act One Scene One through three

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the songs are already written but if you look closely you will find parodies or songs that I wrote myself.  
> Normal is speaking.  
> Bold is act and scene.  
> Italics is scene information.  
> And Bold Italics is singing.

**Audience**

Victor did not know why he was here. If he had known that the prize for the raffle was theatre tickets for the whole team he would have not even came to the stupid Gala event, of course he had to come as a player but when Arion saw the raffle they just had to sign up. Actually Arion just had to sign up to find out what the mystery prize was, he just signed up so Arion would stop giving him puppy eyes. Did they win, no Jean did, but the mystery prize were tickets for the musical Premier of The Run, the story of a soccer play who grows with musical theatre. The only problem was Victor absolutely hated the theatre, granted the only theatre events he's ever been to were school plays. Of course those consisted of casting that could have been better and the same old plays with a prince saving a princess, but when you've seen one play you've seen them all in Victor's head, but here he was with the team in a tuxedo. 

"Isn't this exciting?" Arion said clutching his arm.

"Sure, whatever."

"It's so amazing, I've never been in a theatre like this before." Arion continued "Ooh look seats!"

Victor had to admit this theatre was a fancy one, so he sat next to Arion in an area he believed was called the **dress circle** according to the sign that was next to it. He still wasn't exactly thrilled to be here, but he was pulled out of his teenage angst by Arion tugging on his arm yet again.

"Look it's Lucio, up there, HI LUCIO!"

Up on the **balcony** was Lucio and Aitor. 

"Look Aitor, Arion is waving back." He then looked over at the boy.

"Are you even listening?"

"I'm busy." The bluenette said as he trifled through his bag.

"Did you bring snacks?"

"No, that's your job."

"Oh really, then what's your job then?"

"Keeping us from crying." Lucio stared confused. "A review in the New York Times says that this play is a tear jerker, so I brought the needed supplies, whoopie (may have spelt that wrong) cushion, plastic spider, fake vomit in a can."

"How is that gonna help us?"

"It'll make me feel better."

"Well I'm going to the concession stand since you neglected to do that."

Aitor then spotted to familiar figures in one of the boxes and made a snooty old man pose. In the  **Box** Gabriel gritted his teeth when he saw the blue cat through his opera glasses.

"Why does he always feel the need to do that?"

"Just ignore him, he'll get bored." Riccardo replied looking at the stage.

"How did you score these seats anyway?"

"My father is good friends with the woman who owns the theatre."

Gabriel gave a sound of understanding and looked at the stage where the band was playing jazz music.

"Thank you again for bringing these opera glasses." Riccardo added

"Yeah, you're lucky my grandparents love the opera."

Just then someone walked on stage, nobody could tell if it was a man or a woman from looking at hair or clothes, but they could tell they had a microphone in their hand they walked towards the center of the stage and placed themselves in the center. The band then quieted down.

"Attention, the performance will begin in ten minutes, please take this time to find a seat, turn off your cell phone, pagers, or any other noise making device that may become a disturbance, no flash photography or film, and please unwrap and candy, thank you."

Victor had composed himself for at least to pay attention, Lucio had returned with the snacks, and Gabriel had forgotten why he was so mad. Finally the person had returned with the microphone and then their lisp began to speak with pride.

"Hello and welcome to the premiere of my very first musical, "The Run", I'm the director and author of this play, Youngvalcano, and I am very proud of it because when I was younger I always wanted to create a musical that featured not only great songs and multiple genres, but I also wanted to create something with a moral message, or two, the first is the idea of how art is something that has a purpose no matter what it is and who creates it, I also wanted to create something that challenged gender roles. So please sit back relax and enjoy the show."

* * *

 

 

 

**ACT ONE SCENE ONE**

_Setting: School Bus_

_Characters: Ensemble_

**_Camper #1: Look out the window what do you see_ **

**_Camper #2: A dead possum staring back at me_ **

**_Ensemble: are we there yet_ **

**_are we there yet_ **

**_are we there yet_ **

**_Camper #2: Uptown aint got nothing on here_ **

**_Camper #1: So raise your voice and give a cheer_ **

**_Ensemble: another summer vacation_ **

**_away from folks again_ **

**_rest and relaxation_ **

**_is just around the bend_ **

**_Camper #3: Last year I got first place_ **

**_Ensemble: in the track competition_ **

**_Camper #4: And the year before that I mastered_ **

**_Ensemble: The theory of_ ** **_repetition_ **

**_are we there yet_ **

**_are we there yet_ **

**_are we there yet_ **

**_Campers 1,2,3, and 4: and that's why I'm going back_ **

**_Campers : And I know_ **

**_Ensemble: And I know_ **

**_We will win this year_ **

**_Campers #1 and 3: Those stuck ups won't know what they'll get_ **

**_Campers #2 and 4: Those brutes will have so much to threat_ **

**_Ensemble: There so much you can bet_ **

**_that this year the tie will break_ **

**_and this year we get the cake_ **

**_Are we there yet_ **

**_Are we there yet_ **

**_Are we there yet_ **

* * *

 

 

**Act One Scene Two**

_Setting: Camp mess hall_

_Characters: Mark, Eduardo, William, Drama kids, and ensemble_

Mark (on phone): Hi Mom, Hi Dad

Yeah I'm here

Yeah I signed in

No I'm not disappointed, I'm just a little out of my comfort zone, when I envisioned coming here I just didn't expect to be surrounded by actors, not that there's anything wrong with that, I just feel like I'm behind in terms of theatre experience

Yeah I have my medication

Yeah I can get around with the crutches

No I won't have any trouble with the set design, remember Dad you showed me how to use a drill, a paint brush, and a wood cutter, I'll be fine, I'm just not allowed to do the heavy lifting, anyway I've got to go now the counselors are about to talk

_Enter Eduardo and William_

Eduardo: Hi, hello, howdy, hola, Bonjour, and all those other languages Everybody!

I'm Eduardo

William: and I'm William

Eduardo and William: And welcome to Camp Life's Theatre program

Eduardo: Here you will learn everything from voice practice to play writing

William: from set design to set building

and most importantly you'll have fun doing it

As head counselors we will be introducing you to the other counselors

Eduardo and William: LETS GET STARTED

_**Eduardo: Every afternoon when the clock strikes four** _

_**Ensemble: Bop bee bop bop bop bop bop bop bee bop** _

_**Eduardo: A crazy bunch of kids crash through that door yeah** _

_**Ensemble: Bop bee bop bop bop bop bop bop bee bop** _

_**William: They throw off their coats** _ _**and leave the squares behind** _

_**And then they shake it** _

_**shake it** _

_**shake it** _

_**like their losing their minds** _

_**Eduardo and William: and their flying up the ramps** _

_**cause their the nicest kids in camp** _

_**Eduardo: Oh every afternoon you turn your game face on** _

**_Ensemble: na_ **

**_na na na na_ **

**_na na na na_ **

**_Eduardo: yeah, we know you turn the sound up when your parents are gone_ **

**_ensemble: na_ **

**_na na na na_ **

**_na na na na_ **

**_William: then you twist and shout for your favorite star_ **

**_and when you've practiced every step that's in your repertoire_ **

**_Eduardo and William: you better give a little stamp_ **

**_and meet the nicest kids in camp_ **

**_R-r-r-roll call_ **

_Enter Drama kids_

_**Drama kid #1: I'm rouge** _

_**Drama kid #2: Marron** _

_**Drama kid #3: Verde** _

_**Drama kid #4: Bleu** _

_**Hen: Hen** _

_**Star: Star** _

_**Catrina: Cat** _

_**Yeti: Yeti** _

_**Sand: Sand** _

_**Drama Kid #5: Andy** _

_**Drama Kid #6: Randy** _

_**Kristen: Kristen** _

_**Peter: Peter** _

_**Drama kid #7: Hazel** _

_**Drama Kid #8: Bazil** _

_**Drama Kid #9: F.C** _

_**Drama Kid #10: C.T** _

_**Rose: and I'm Rose** _

* * *

 

**Act One Scene Three**

_Setting: One year earlier at counselor auditions_

_Characters: Eduardo, William, and Former head counselor Nettie_

_Enter Rose_

Eduardo: Hi, Rose

Rose: Hi Eduardo, Will, Nettie

Will: Okay so you want to be a counselor

Rose: Yes

Nettie: May I ask why

Rose: Because there are not a lot of counselors that have a passion for drag like I do.

I know it sounds weird for drag to be my passion but at the same time it sounds right. I grew up around people whose focus was to be absolutely perfect, the girls always strived to be perfect housewives and the boys to be manly men.

I always liked the dresses that girls wore but not I the way a normal boy is supposed to, I always wanted to wear them, when boys talked about the facial hair they were growing, I was always talking in a way that I didn't want to grow it.

Because of this I was always labeled as a weird kid, my dad did not want anything to do with that and my mom, well she had her theories, she took me to the doctor to see if I was trans, the doctor said I wasn't. That made people stare at me even more.

When I was about nine or ten I knew that I didn't want to feel alone and sad anymore, then I saw the play Kinky Boots, there everyone loved Lola and she was so confident, it was then I realized I should try to be like her. So I wore flashy dresses and a smile on my face.

People often told me to be normal, and like Lola I responded back with a quip and just like that I noticed a change in me

I was more confident and my body felt light as air

I was no longer Ross Steinbeck 

I was Rose

Eduardo: Alright then Rose let's see what you've got.

_**ROSE: Heart don't fail me now** _

_**Courage don't desert me** _

_**Don't turn back now that we're here** _

_**people always say** _

_**life is full of choices** _

_**no one ever mentions fear** _

_**Or how a world can seem so vast** _

_**on a journey ... to the past** _

_**Somewhere down this road** _

_**I know someone's waiting** _

_**years of dreams just can't be wrong** _

_**arms will open wide** _

_**I'll be safe and wanted** _

_**Finally home where I belong** _

_**Well, starting now, I'm learning fast** _

_**On this** _ **_journey ... to the past_ **

**_One step at a time_ **

**_one hope, then another_ **

**_Who know's where this road may go_ **

**_Back to who I was_ **

**_On to find my future_ **

**_Things my heart still needs to know_ **

**_Yes! Let this be a sign_ **

**_Let this road be mine_ **

**_Let it lead me to my past_ **

**_And bring me home_ **

**_At last!_ **

* * *

 

**Act 1 Scene 4**

_Setting: Cabin_

_Characters: Peter and Mark_

_Peter is sitting at his vanity_

_Mark Enters_

Mark: Hi,

I'm Mark,

I'm guessing your my counselor,

I saw you at roll call

You guys were amazing by the way

Peter: Are you saying we were all equally good

Mark: Yes?

Peter: That's the wrong answer

You should have said that everyone else was amazing

I however was spectacular

Mark: Okay then

Can I have the bottom bunk

Peter: Absolutely not

I've already claimed that bunk

Mark: But I need that bunk

as you can see I'm injured

Peter: Well then you'll just have to sleep on the floor

Mark: But that's not fair

Peter: Well that's life

Now if you excuse me I have an audition to prepare for

_Mark grumbles_

_Peter is aside but Mark can still listen in_

**_Midnight not a sound from the pavement_ **

**_Has the moon lost her memory_ **

**_She is smiling alone_ **

**_in the lamp light the withered leaves_ **

**_collect at my feet_ **

**_and the win begins to moan_ **

* * *

 

 

**Audience**

If you listened closely to the box you could have heard a certain pinkeye grumble, "man what a jerk."

 

 

 

****

 


	2. Act one scene 5 through eight and audience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark does the following: tries to look on the bright side  
> makes a new friend  
> and begins to reflect on how much he has changed from hero to zero  
> not in that order  
> And we finally meet the rivaling camps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reading the first chapter over on my phone yesterday and saw that I accidentally called Gabriel Pinkeye. I know it's bad but it's still so funny, I meant to write pinkette I swear.

**Act 1 Scene 5**

_Setting: the counselor auditions_

_Characters: Sand, Nettie, Eduardo, and William_

Eduardo: Hi Sand

Sand: Hey

William: So what makes you want to be a counselor

Sand: I grew up around actors all my life since my mom was a geisha and opera singer, being around so many actors all my life I noticed there was never a female to male male transgender only actors who play them, when I first came out they asked me for advice on how to act like a transgender. 

Eduardo: I'm guessing you didn't see that as a complement

Sand: Obviously, I tried to explain that there is no one way for transgender people to act but I was still asked, I then grew a dislike for the theatre and would not visit the theatre with my family anymore, but when I was around eleven or twelve years old I found an article in a magazine about how there is a problem in gender diversity and how young people are filling the gap, that's when I realized I wasn't angry at the theater I was actually angry at how we are in a time that gender diversity is almost nonexistent. That's why I went back to fill it.

William: So why the stage name Sand?

Sand: You ever been to a beach and dug a hole in the sand

well I want to represent filling the hole society made

Nettie: So show us what you've got 

_**SAND: What's this? What's this?** _

_**There's color everywhere** _

_**What's this?** _

_**There's white things in the air** _

_**What's this?** _

_**I can't believe my eye** _

_**I must be dreaming** _

_**Wake up, man, this isn't fair** _

_**What's this?** _

_**What's this? What's this?** _

_**There's something very wrong** _

_**What's this?** _

_**There's people singing songs** _

_**What's this?** _

_**The streets are lined with** _

_**little creatures laughing** _

_**Everybody seems so happy** _

_**Have I possibly gone daffy** _

_**What is this?** _

_**What's this?** _

_**The Nightmares are all missing** _

_**And the monsters can't be found** _

_**And in their place there seems to be** _

_**good feeling in the air** _

_**The smell of cakes and pies** _

_**are** _ **_absolutely everywhere_ **

**_The sights, the sounds_ **

**_They're everywhere and all around_ **

**_I've never felt this good before_ **

**_This empty place inside of me has been filling up_ **

**_I simply cannot get enough_ **

**_I want it, oh, I want it_ **

**_Oh I want it for my own_ **

**_I've got to know_ **

**_Ive got to know_ **

**_What is this place that I have found_ **

**_What is this?_ **

* * *

 

**Act One Scene 6**

_Setting: the auditorium_

_Characters: Peter, Kristen, and Mark_

_Peter and Kristen are standing and gossiping_

Peter: He had the nerve to argue with me

Kristen: How dare he

Peter: I know right? 

"as you can see I'm injured"

not my problem 

I mean if you're injured why even come to camp

Kristen: Oh, I get you

the kids in my cabin are such a pain

"I miss my parents"

"I'm claustrophobic"

"I need my inhaler"

It's a good thing that we get the star roles with these positions

_Enter Mark_

Mark: Hi, are you guys in stage craft too?

Peter: EXCUSE ME!

Mark: I was told that we were going to meet up here for introduction

Kristen: What makes you think we would do any low job like that

We are stars

Mark: If you are then why are you here when "low job people" are about to walk in

Peter: Because we are going to be the next head counselors

_Old Stray cat enters_

Kristen: Ew, it's the stray

_Peter is about to hit it_

Mark: STOP WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU

_Mark grabs cat falling in the process_

Peter: That ugly thing is taking up space in the theatre 

Why people care so much about it I'll never know

Mark: Maybe because you don't have a sense of common courtesy

Kristen: Come on Peter, this place is already filled with unworthiness

_Peter and Kristen exit_

Mark: You okay kitty

look at you're poor little leg

I have a bad leg too

too bad you had to deal with these people

But I wish I could complain too

Mom and Dad already worry about me so much

_**Mark: Proud of your boy** _

_**I'll make you proud of your** _

_**Believe me, bad as I've been, Ma** _

_**You're in for a pleasant surprise** _

_**I'm wasting time** _

_**I'm wasting me** _

_**So say I'm** _

_**slow for my age** _

_**a late bloomer** _

_**okay, I agree** _

_**That I've been one rotten kid** _

_**Some son, some pride and some joy** _

_**You'll see ma, now comes the better part** _

_**Someone's gonna make good** _

_**cross his stupid heart** _

_**Make good and finally make you** _

_**proud of your boy** _

_Mark uses crutch to pull himself up_

Mark: Mom and Dad always say that I have the gift of looking on the bright side

So this time shouldn't be different 

right?

_**Tell me that I've been a louse and loafer  
** _

_**You won't get a fight here, no ma'am  
** _

_**Say I'm a goldbrick, a goof-off, no good  
** _

_**But that couldn't be all that I am** _

_**Water flows under the bridge** _

_**let it pass, let it go** _

_**There's no good reason that you should believe in me** _

_**Not yet, I know, but** _

_**Someday and soon** _

_**I'll make you proud of your boy** _

_**Though I can't make myself taller** _

_**or smarter or handsome or wise** _

_**I'll do my best, what else can I do?** _

_**Since I wasn't born perfect like dad or you** _

_**Mom, I will try hard, try hard to make you** _

_**Proud of your boy** _

_Mark pulls himself up to the edge of the stage_

_Cat sits in his lap to comfort him_

* * *

**Act 1 scene 7**

_Setting: mess hall_

_Characters:_ _Cornelius, Heather, and ensemble_

_Cornelius and the rest of the science camp are eating lunch_

_Heather and the sports camp enter_

Cornelius: Look at them 

they think they're so great

just because they can bench eighty

Heather: Look at them

they think their so great 

just because they carry graphic calculators

Cornelius: Well just wait until they try and get a job

Heather: Well just wait until they try and get dates

Heather and Cornelius: They won't survive a day in the real world

Heather: Forget about them let me tell you what I'm gonna do

_**Cornelius: In the real world have me a blast** _

_**Heather: In the real world happen so fast** _

_**Cornelius: CEOs crazy for me** _

_**Heather: Golden medals is all I can see** _

_**Heather and Cornelius: Right now is drifting away to oh the real world** _

_**Science kids: Uh well-a well-a well-a huh** _

_**tell me more, tell me more** _

_**Science kid #1: like will we go very far** _

_**Sports kids: Tell me more, tell me more** _

_**Sports kid #1: like will you have a car** _

_**Ensemble: Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh, uh huh** _

_**Heather: We'll go bowling in the arcade** _

_**Cornelius: We'll go strolling and drink lemonade** _

_**Cornelius: Look for samples under the docks** _

_**Heather: We'll be on TV at ten O clock** _

_**Heather and Cornelius: Today and now don't mean a thing** _

_**but oh in the real world** _

_**Ensemble: oh woah woah** _

_**Sports kids: tell me** _ **_more, tell me more_ **

**_Sport kid #2: they won't have room to brag_ **

**_Science kid: tell me more, tell me more_ **

**_Science kid #2: There lives sound like a drag_ **

**_Ensemble: Shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop  
_ **

**_Shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, yeah!_ **

**_Cornelius: She'll get friendly_ **

**_holding my hand_ **

**_Heather: We'll get friendly_ **

**_down in the sand_ **

**_Life is sweet_ **

**_when you turn eighteen_ **

**_Cornelius: Life is good_ **

_you_ **_know what I mean_ **

**_Cornelius and Heather: Our future's neat, so take a seat_ **

**_for oh the real world_ **

**_Ensemble: Woah woah woah_ **

**_Sports kids: Tell me more, tell me more_ **

**_Sports kid #3: how much dough will we spend_ **

**_Science kids: tell me more, tell me more_ **

**_Science kid #3: will I still be your friend_ **

**_Cornelius: When it's colder, that's where it ends_ **

**_Heather: me not knowing_ **

**_If we'll still be friends_ **

**_Cornelius: So I'll make my solemn vow_ **

**_Heather: our winning streak starts right now_ **

**_Heather and Cornelius: Summer heat ripped at the seams, but oh in the real world_ **

**_Ensemble: Tell me more, tell me more_ **

* * *

 

**Act 1 scene 8**

_Setting: Mark's dream_

_Characters: Mark and his dream self_

_Mark and his dream self are facing each other_

_**Dream Mark: Sunlight through the trees in Summer** _

_**Endless Masquerading** _

_**Dream Mark and Mark: Like a flower as the dawn is breaking** _

_**Mark: the memory is fading** _

* * *

**The audience**

This play is one of the first to have an audience member scream spider, followed by stifled laughter, followed by the sound of a boy's voice whispering: "Ow, it's not okay to hit."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now here are the songs used in this chapter  
> What's this, the writer is so far unknown, but it was written for the movie Nightmare Before Christmas  
> The next song is proud of your boy which was written by Howard Ashman for the movie Aladdin  
> The third song is Summer Nights, written by Jim Jacobs and Warren Casey for the movie/play Grease  
> The final song is a cut from the reprise of Cats' Memory, I am trying to mix both versions of the original and the reprise


	3. Act 1 scene 9 through 11 & audience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the next few acts you will learn what it means to be a rival  
> Mark finds fear, inspiration, and the courage to do the right thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people of the internet. Sorry for the small bit of inactivity, I have been very busy with my other fanfics and college stuff, but I'm here now and I am proud to say we are at the end of Act One. So sit back relax and enjoy the show.

**Act One Scene Nine**

_Setting: Campfire and secluded area of the woods_

_Characters: Heather, Cornelius, sports kid #1, Science kid #1_

_Heather and Sports Kid #1 are sitting by a campfire_

Sports kid #1: Are you sure you want to stay inside a little longer?

Heather: Yeah I'll be fine

_Sports kid #1 exits, Science kid #1 passes by_

**_Heather: There_ **

**_out in the darkness_ **

**_A stuck up is running_ **

**_Oh my dear god_ **

**_look at his face_ **

**_Stricken with fearI never shall yield_ **

**_till he finds his own place_ **

**_till he finds his own place_ **

_The spot light on Heather fades_

_Meanwhile in a secluded area in the woods_

Science kid #1: How does the sky look tonight?

Cornelius: Beautiful as it always does

Science kid #1: can't say the same for the brutes' future

Cornelius: But remember why we're doing this, for the future of our kids and their kids as well

_Science kid #1 exits_

**_Cornelius: They know their way in the dark_ **

**_Mine is the way of the sky_ **

**_Those who follow the path of the righteous_ **

**_shall get along by_ **

**_And if they fall_ **

**_As Lucifer fell_ **

**_The flames_ **

**_and the sword_ **

_The spotlight on Heather shines again_

_**Cornelius and Heather :** **Stars** _

 

 

_**In your multitudes** _

 

_**Scarce to be counted** _

 

_**Filling the darkness** _

 

_**With order and light** _

 

_**You are the sentinels** _

 

_**Silent and sure** _

 

_**Keeping watch in the night** _

 

_**Keeping watch in the night** _

 

**_Cornelius: You know your place in the sky  
_ **

**_You hold your course and your aim  
_ **

**_And each in your season  
_ **

**_Returns and returns  
_ **

**_And is always the same  
_ **

**_And if you fall as Lucifer fell  
_ **

**_You fall in flame!_ **

**_Heather: And so it must be, and so it is written  
_ **

**_On the doorway to paradise  
_ **

**_That those who falter and those who fall  
_ **

**_Must pay the price!_ **

**_Cornelius and Heather: Lord let me find him/her_ **

**_let me see him_ **

**_when I go far'_ **

**_I will never rest_ **

**_Till then_ **

**_this I swear_ **

**_This I swear by the stars_ **

* * *

**Act One scene 10**

_Setting:_ _Counselor auditions_

_Characters: Nettie, William, Eduardo, and Yeti_

Nettie: Hello Yeti

Yeti: Hello

William: So let's start the interview with something simple

Why the name Yeti?

Yeti: Well, lots of people think it's because I'm big and have a lot of hair

it's not 

it goes deeper than that

Eduardo: how deep?

Yeti: Before any of us were even born

as you may know history was not that great for Native Americans

we had our land stolen

we were killed

and worst of all people said that we deserved it

what is worse is that the hatred we face still exists

so my acting career started in the fourth grade

every year my school has a Thanksgiving pageant 

I was to play Squanto 

When my grandfather saw the play

instead of flowers and hugs like the other grandparents

he sat me down and told me never to do a play like that one again

I didn't understand until I was thirteen

I asked my grandfather about what he meant

He said that he didn't like how historically inaccurate the play was

First off, Pocahontas was no where near the first Thanksgiving

He didn't like how I was dressed like a wild bird instead of a Native American

And what he hated the most, was that the pilgrims talked highly of themselves and so low of the Natives

They talked about how great they were without actually knowing the history 

And they talked about the Natives like they were the ones who needed help

That's when I realized the thing I loved the most was tainted by racism

So I made it my mission to write a play about who Native Americans truly were

So I named myself Yeti, the wild man, so I would never forget

Nettie: Alright show us what you've got

_**Yeti:  I** **'ve learned to slam on the brake** _

_**Before I even turn the key** _

_**Before I make the mistake** _

_**Before I lead with the worst of me** _

 

 

_**Give them no reason to stare** _

 

_**No slipping up if you slip away** _

 

_**So I got nothing to share** _

 

_**No, I got nothing to say** _

 

_**Step out, step out of the sun** _

 

_**If you keep getting burned** _

 

_**Step out, step out of the sun** _

 

_**Because you've learned, because you've learned** _

 

_**On the outside, always looking in** _

 

_**Will I ever be more than I've always been?** _

 

_**'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass** _

 

_**I'm waving through a window** _

 

_**I try to speak, but nobody can hear** _

 

_**So I wait around for an answer to appear** _

 

_**While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass** _

 

_**I'm waving through a window, oh** _

 

_**Can anybody see, is anybody waving back at me?** _

 

 

_**We start with stars in our eyes** _

 

_**We start believing that we belong** _

 

_**But every sun doesn't rise** _

 

_**And no one tells you where you went wrong** _

 

_**Step out, step out of the sun** _

 

_**If you keep getting burned** _

 

_**Step out, step out of the sun** _

 

_**Because you've learned, because you've learned** _

 

_**On the outside, always looking in** _

 

_**Will I ever be more than I've always been?** _  
_**'** _

_**Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass** _

 

_**Waving through a window** _

 

_**I try to speak, but nobody can hear** _

 

_**So I wait around for an answer to appear** _

 

_**While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass** _

 

_**Waving through a window, oh** _

 

_**Can anybody see, is anybody waving?** _

 

_**When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around** _

 

_**D** _ _**o you ever really crash, or even make a sound?** _

 

_**When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around** _

 

_**Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?** _

 

_**When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around** _

 

_**Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?** _

 

_**When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around** _

 

_**Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?** _

 

_**Did I even make a sound?** _

 

_**Did I even make a sound?** _

 

_**It's like I never made a sound** _

 

_**Will I ever make a sound?** _

 

_**On the outside, always looking in** _

 

_**Will I ever be more than I've always been?** _

 

_**'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass** _

 

_**Waving through a window** _

 

_**I try to speak, but nobody can hear** _

 

_**So I wait around for an answer to appear** _

 

_**While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass** _

 

_**Waving through a window, oh** _

 

_**Can anybody see, is anybody waving back at me? (oh)** _

 

_**Is anybody waving?** _

 

_**Waving, waving, whoa-oh, whoa-oh** _

 

* * *

**Act One Scene 11**

_Setting: Outside Mark's cabin_

_Character: Mark and the stray_

Mark: Hey kitty

Guess who got locked out again

He doesn't treat anyone right

Why has nobody else complained?

_Cat sits in his lap_

How did he even become a counselor?

Being a diva doesn't make you a better actor

It just makes you a jerk

Why am I not telling him this?

_Mark sighs_

Because of right here and now

Who knows what he might do next

He could break my other leg 

if he got the chance

_Breathe_

But who knows what he might do to you

What if he hurts you even more

Then how could I live with myself

Suck up to him, just because he thinks he's the best thing since sliced bread

_**Mark: Stop being pathetic Mark** _

_**Stop pretending Mark** _

_**That you're gonna march in there and** _

_**give him piece of your mind** _

_**Leave it alone, Mark** _

_**The more that you try** _

_**The more you will look like a fool** _

**_This is not you problem_ **

**_it might just be fine_ **

**_this isn't something I learned about in school_ **

**_But this little stray_ **

**_this miracle_ **

**_She seems not to know_ **

**_that she is special at all_ **

**_and what sort of person would I be_ **

**_If I let this little girl_ ** **_fall through the cracks, I can see_ **

**_This little stray needs somebody strong_ **

**_to fight by her side_ **

**_Instead she found me_ **

**_Pathetic_ **

**_Little_ **

**_Me_ **

**_and another door closes_ **

**_And Mark is outside_ **

* * *

**Act One Scene Twelve**

_Setting: The fire pit_

_Characters: Drama Kids, Science kids, Cornelius, Heather, Sports kids, and Mark_

_Drama Kids are sitting on logs reading off papers_

Hen: We are finally doing this musical

Star: Oh I know what you mean

Evita is amazing

Catrina: the person or the play?

Star: BOTH

Yeti:I know Eduardo is gonna be a great director

Sand: And with William as the choreographer

We're bound to get some recognition

Rose: Not if the Sports and Science Camps keep forcing the events at the same time as ours

Sand: You mean you haven't heard?

Yeti: Heard what?

Sand: My mother pulled some strings

a critique from the newspaper is coming

Catrina: Then we have to give our best 

no matter what role we get

_Science Kids and Cornelius enter_

Star: Hi Cornelius!

Hi everybody!

Cornelius: Good afternoon Anna

Star: Cornelius I know it's on my record

but please call me Star

_Heather and Sports Kids enter_

Heather: Hey Drama Queens

We need to borrow this place

Can you skedaddle 

Hen: Only if you say-

Cornelius: Hold on Young Lady

We were gonna ask for this place first

So you'll just have to talk about how callouses grew callouses somewhere else

Star: Cornelius please

Heather: Oh so that's how you wanna play?

Well we asked first

or is your ego blocking your hearing?

Catrina: Guys I love fighting as much as the next guy

but can we not do it now

Cornelius and Heather: YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!!!!

_Mark Enters with stray_

_Aside_

Mark: oh no Kitty

_Aside ends_

 

Cornelius: We both know that our camp deserves to win this year so why don't you just buzz off

Heather: And what makes you so sure?

Cornelius: Do you want me to draw pictures for you Neanderthals

Heather: if you can even hold a pencil

Yeti: Come on guys chill

Cornelius and Heather: IF YOU WANNA FIGHT WE'LL FIGHT

_Mark looks to the stray then back_

_Heather and Cornelius are about to punch each_ _other_

_Mark runs in the middle of the fight_

**_TOUCH ME_ **

**_It's so easy to leave me_ **

**_All alone with the memory_ **

**_of my days in the sun_ **

**_if you touch me_ **

**_you'll understand_ **

**_what happiness is_ **

**_look a new day_ **

**_has begun_ **

_The lights finally fade to black_

* * *

**Audience**

Victor did not say a thing. Not because he was quiet, but because he was speechless.

"You okay?" Arion asked.

The only thing he got was a nod.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs in this chapter are:  
> The Stars written by Russel Crowe for Les Miserables  
> Waving Through a Window by Benj Pasek and Justin Paul for Dear Evan Hansen  
> This Little Girl by Tim Minchin for Matilda the Musical  
> And finally the last reprise of Memory  
> and I have succeeded in finishing act one before moving to the dorms  
> YEAH


	4. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do during intermission? Do you stretch your legs, do you unwrap the candy you have left, do you go freshen up, do you go to the concession stand, do you meet the director and author... wait what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, just adjusting to college life. It's going okay I guess, anyway on with the story, for those who don't know in between acts in plays, concerts, and dance productions there is an intermission. This when you are three to move about, you can stretch, you can buy snacks, you can go to the bathroom, etc, I decided to add something that will separate act one from act two.

**Intermission**

The lights came on. Was the play over? Why on this cliff hanger? Then Youngvalcano came back on.

"We are now having a twenty minute intermission" they began. "You may walk among the theatre but please do not intrude on any other productions, you may use any restroom but please only use the handicap stall as a last resort."

Some people chuckled at that. They tried their best to ignore it.

"The concession stand is open and you will probably find me there, so don't be afraid to say hi, thank you."

And with that they left. Victor felt Arion nudging his arm.

"Do you want to go to the snack bar?"

Victor new this boy was a bottomless pit. He was definitely not gonna pay. 

"Are you going to limit your intake this time?"

Arion nodded.

"Are you sure."

Arion nodded again.

"Really? Cause last time you said that I had to dump out my wallet."

"I promise this time."

"Why do I not believe you?"

"How about this, if I go over ten dollars you don't have to pay?"

"Deal."

On their way they passed the bathroom. Inside the blue cat was being scolded by both his sempais and his fellow first year.

"Aitor, you had to do that in such an important scene?"

"I already said that I was gonna use it whenever there was a tear jerker."

"Honestly" Gabriel lamented "it's a good thing nobody found out that you threw the spider."

"Yeah yeah yeah, can we just go to the concession stand, I'll buy all three of you Ice cream."

"Deal."

Everyone sweat dropped when Riccardo answered.

At the concession stand was Arion and Victor standing in line. Joining them shortly was the trouble maker and his supervisors, but then they saw a familiar someone walking by with an iced tea and a piece of cake in their hands, the director.

"It's them." Riccardo whispered.

"It's the director." Gabriel built on.

"It's Youngvalcano." Aitor put the cherry on top

Well another surprise came they locked eyes. 

"No way." The genderless proclaimed.

They then began to walk towards them.

"Is it really?"

Finally the stopped when they were at least two feet away.

"The Inazuma Eleven?"

Now the boys were surprised. A creative writing prodigy knew who they were. 

"I've seen you on TV but I've never thought that I would meet you in person."

Now this was a shock of irony. One celebrity meets six and both parties are fans.

"You're Youngvalcano, your play is amazing."

"Thankyouverymuch." The person said quickly "youguysareamazingplayers."

"Can I have your autograph" they said simultaneously.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't need to list songs today


	5. Act two scene one through four and audience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can want one thing to shine and another to hide. Nothing goes better with karaoke than ice cream, and a dance number can connect soccer to theatre, sit back and enjoy.

I

**Act Two Scene One**

_Setting: Counselors auditions_

_Characters: Catrina, William, Eduardo, and Nettie_

William: Cat I've got to tell you

You're the first actor I've met with a nick name for your stage name

Catrina: Yeah some people have asked me if Catrina is my real name

It get's weird when I explain that my real name is Angela

Eduardo: So why the name Catrina?

Does it have anything to do with your face tat?

Catrina: Well the face tat is a result one my name.

Before she met my Dad in Australia 

my mom was a Chicano studies major who specialized in traditions

her favorite to talk about was El Dia de Los Muertos

most specifically La Catrina

She often gave lectures how we don't even understand the holiday and don't even know who she is

I know exactly how that feels

William: Do you feel that nobody knows who you are?

Catrina: Exactly, people who see my tattoo they expect me to be this tough kid who hates music

It only got worse when I came out as polyamorous

people expected me to be a sex craved delinquent

They don't know that I love to dance

They don't know that I'm not a delinquent, I'm just confident

They especially don't know that I'm a person looking for love not sex

Eduardo:I see you also brought your lucky rabbit's foot

Catrina: yeah, just for an extra sense of reassurance

William: well let's see if that voice backs it up

_**Catrina: Behind me** _

_**I know that you're talking** _

_**about the way I go** _

_**Behind me** _

_**I believe that I can fly** _

_**but** _

_**these words keep me chained** _

_**to the ground** _

_**When I get up** _

_**I keep falling down** _

_**down down** _

_**So I keep walking forwards** _

_**hoping to outrun all these words** _

_**the weatherman says to expect** _

_**a sunny sky** _

_**but for me the grey clouds don't stop** _

_**passing by** _

_**by by** _

_**Hey little humming bird** _

_**Give me some good news** _

_**tell me there is some pink in all** _

_**these blues** _

_**looking for joy wherever** _

_**my lovers and I  are stuck in this little world** _

_**where the only way we can even be seen** _

_**is in another dimension** _

_**I'm stuck in the cold** _

_**where are my feathers once forest green** _

_**hey little hummingbird** _

_**tell them to be quiet** _

_**cause I'm tired of the stares and the whispers** _

_**I keep telling the truth and they refuse to buy it** _

_**So gather your brothers and your sisters** _

_**I'll give you anything** _

_**I'll take you anywhere** _

_**just set me free** _

* * *

__ **Act two Scene two**

_Setting: Ice cream store_

_Characters: Mark, drama kids, Eduardo, and William_

_Mark is sitting at the booth_

_The drama kids enter_

Sand: HEY

Your that kid from the fire pit aren't you?

Mark: Um yeah, I know that it was pretty silly 

I just didn't want to see a fight

Rose: Don't be embarased

what you did was pretty cool

Are hear for karaoke night?

Mark: I didn't even know that this had this

Sand: Well you should participate

you have an amazing voice

Mark: Maybe some other time

Yeti: we'll hold you to that

Catrina: Who wants to start?

Star: ME!

Catrina: okay boo

Freddy my love coming at you

_**Star: Freddy my love** _

_**I miss you more than words** _

_**can say** _

_**Freddy my love** _

_**please keep in touch while your away** _

_**Hearing from you** _

_**can make the day so much better** _

_**getting a souvenir** _

_**or maybe a letter** _

_**I really flipped over the grey cashmere sweater** _

_**Freddy my love** _

_**Freddy you know** _

_**your absence makes me feel so blue** _

_**that's okay though** _

_**your presents make me think of you** _

_**my ma will have a heart attack when she catches** _

_**those pedal pushers** _

_**with the black leather patches** _

_**oh how I wished I had a jacket that matches** _

_**Freddy my love** _

_**Freddy my love** _

_**Freddy my love** _

_**Freddy my love** _

_**Don't keep your letters from me** _

_**I treasure everyone** _

_**your writing's kind of crummy** _

_**but honey so is mine** _

_**I** _ **_treasure ever gift_ **

**_you bring me_ **

**_is pretty nifty_ **

**_you cash or fifty_ **

**_so your thrifty_ **

**_I don't mind_ **

**_woah oh oh oh_ **

**_Freddy you'll see_ **

**_You'll hold me in your arms someday_ **

**_and I will be_ **

**_wearing my bride bouquet_ **

**_thinking about it_ **

**_my heart's pounding already_ **

**_knowing when you get home we're bound to go steady_ **

**_and let your service pay around like confetti_ **

**_Freddy my love_ **

**_Freddy my love_ **

**_Freddy my love_ **

**_Freddy my LOVE_ **

* * *

**Act two Scene three**

_Setting: Ice cream bar_

_characters: Mark, Eduardo, drama kids_

_Mark is eating ice-cream and the drama kids are having fun_

_Eduardo enters_

Eduardo: sorry I'm late

I was just finishing up checking the application flyers

Hen: That's just fine

can't wait to audition

Star: Neither can I

I don't even care what part I get

just being on stage is enough for me

Eduardo: I wish everyone else had your mindset

Kristen and Peter will blow a gasket if I don't give them the lead roles

Catrina: How did they become counselors again?

Eduardo: their parents donated a whole new costume closet

Yeti: speaking of auditions 

I think we might have a first year who could play the part of Evita

right there

Eduardo: Is he in first year acting

Sand: No he's in my stage craft class

Eduardo: He's injured

how do you even know if he's good for the role

Yeti: We've had injured actors before

and his voice is amazing

Eduardo: I don't know 

Peter has already complained about him

Catrina: He's Peter

Eduardo: and Kristen has already hurt people in the past for the lead roles

remember when she tried to drown Rouge last year

Yeti: Don't tell me your afraid of them

Eduardo: I'm just thinking of everyone's safety

Star: Come on at least give him a chance

Eduardo: all right

just give me a few seconds with him

_Eduardo and Mark are aside_

Eduardo: Hi

Mark: Hi, Eduardo is it?

Eduardo: yes an you are?

Mark: Mark Evans, I'm a first year here

Eduardo: Well Mark

the counselors tell me that you are a pretty good singer

Mark: Yeah I felt so embarrassed

I never sang in front of so many people before

Eduardo: don't worry

it's normal to feel that way your first time

then after a while

singing feels so natural to you

you won't even notice the nervous feeling

Mark: that's nice

but I don't even know if I'll ever sing again

Eduardo: well actually I was wondering

are you willing to audition for the play that's coming up

Mark: look

that sounds fun and all

but the reason I got a scholarship here was for my soccer skills

not my acting skills

Eduardo: If you came for soccer

why aren't you at the sports camp?

Mark: because of my injury

my doctor says that if I don't let it rest

it could get worse

Eduardo: then why are you still camping

Mark: because my parents felt sorry for me

and I'm not that smart

so the only option was theatre

Eduardo: do you know that there is a pretty close relationship between theatre and sports

Mark: really what is it

Eduardo: the more you try to plan it out

no two events are the same

Mark: but don't you guys follow a script?

Eduardo: the production is the same

but the events are incredibly different

let's see 

the audience is different every time

the way the lines are spoken are either

even more powerful or toned down a bit

you might get some technical difficulties

heck the cast might be different as well

Mark: I never thought about it like that before

but I'm injured

Eduardo: we've had injured actors before

Mark: I've never acted before

I might not even have a passion

Eduardo: Mark you used music to save people

of course you have some love for it

and when you have a love for music

you can have a love for musicals

you just need to let it out

before it's too late

_**Eduardo: Hey buddy** _

_**hey buddy** _

_**look around** _

_**everybody's grooving to a brand new sound** _

_**Hey buddy** _

_**hey buddy** _

_**follow me** _

_**I know something's in ya that you wanna set free** _

 

_**So let go** _

_**go go** _

_**of the past now** _

_**say hello to the love in your heart** _

_**yes, I know the world's turning fast now** _

_**you gotta give yourself a brand new start** _

_**Eduardo and Drama kids: hey buddy** _

_**welcome to the drama** _

_**oh oh oh oh oh** _

_**oh buddy** _

_**welcome to the drama** _

_**oh oh oh oh oh** _

_**GO buddy** _

_**GO GO GO** _

_**Drama kids:  Welcome to the drama** _

_**oh oh oh oh oh** _

_**hey buddy** _

_**yeah yeah yeah** _

_**yeah yeah yeah** _

_**Eduardo: hey buddy** _

_**hey buddy** _

_**have some fun** _

_**Mark: I've never sang in front of people since 2001** _

_**Eduardo: hey buddy** _

_**hey buddy** _

_**take a chance** _

_**Mark: There's no possible way that I could dance** _

_**Eduardo: so let go** _

_**go go** _

_**of the past now** _

_**say hello to the light in your eyes** _

**_you'll say no_ **

**_that the world's spinning fast now_ **

**_you've gotta run the race to win the prize_ **

**_Eduardo and Drama Kids: Hey buddy welcome to the drama_ **

**_oh oh oh oh oh_ **

_**oh buddy** _

_**welcome to the drama** _

**_oh oh oh oh oh_ **

**_go buddy_ **

**_go go go_ **

**_Drama kids: welcome to the drama_ **

**_oh oh oh oh oh_ **

**_hey buddy_ **

**_yeah yeah yeah_ **

**_yeah yeah yeah_ **

**_Hen: welcome to the rhythm of a brand new day_ **

**_Eduardo: take your old fashioned fears_ **

**_Hen and Eduardo: and just throw them away_ **

**_Star: soccer can't be the only thing you do_ **

**_Drama Kids: cause it's time for a star who is just like you_ **

**_Catrina: Don't you let nobody try to steal your fun_ **

**_cause a little touch of flare never hurt no one_ **

**_Yeti: the future's got a million roads for you to choose_ **

**_but you'll walk a little taller when you've got some clues_ **

**_Drama kids: and once you've got the style_ **

**_that makes you feel like you_ **

**_something fresh_ **

**_something new_ **

**_step on out_ **

**_hear us shout_ **

**_buddy that's your cue_ **

**_yeah yeah yeah_ **

**_Mark: Oh my gosh_ **

**_could it be_ **

**_I think I found_ **

**_another part of me_ **

**_oh my gosh_ **

**_could it be_ **

**_I could be performing with the_ **

**_fabulous_ **

**_I let go_ **

**_go go of the past now_ **

**_say hello to this read carpet ride_ **

**_yes I know the world's spinning fast now_ **

**_tell all my doubts to step to the side_ **

**_Drama kids: year this boy is welcoming the Drama_ **

**_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_ **

**_oh the boy is welcoming the drama_ **

**_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_ **

**_go runner go go go_ **

**_Oh Runner welcome the the drama_ **

**_welcome to the drama_ **

**_Sand: Welcome to the d to the r to the A M A_ **

**_where your heart has a million things to say_ **

**_Drama kids: oh Runner welcome to the Drama_ **

**_hey Runner welcome to the drama_ **

**_welcome to the drama_ **

**_oh oh oh oh oh_ **

**_oh oh oh oh oh_ **

**_oh oh oh oh oh_ **

**_Go runner go go go_ **

* * *

 

**Audience**

Victor was sitting up straight smiling at the Drama Kids antics, he even joined Arion in the standing ovation of the last musical number, was he a musical person, no, he was just a musical person for this musical so far. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot to add the song titles and writers again.  
> So the first song is Hummingbird Solo which I wrote myself  
> the second song is Freddy my love written by Jim Jacobs and Warren Casey for Grease  
> The final song is a parody of Welcome to the Sixties for Hairspray by Marc Shaiman


	6. Act 2 scene 4 through 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A murder, an audition and opportunity, not in that order

_**Act Two Scene Four** _

**Setting: Counselor auditions**

**Cast: Eduardo, William, and Star**

**Eduardo, William, and a confused Star are in the same room**

Star: Where's...?

William: Went to the bathroom

Star: ah

Eduardo: Which is why we will be recording this audition until she comes back

**_S_ Eduardo clicks a button on the box in between them and the lights go out**

**On stage a white overhead screen appears on the audience**

**and the play resumes as usual**

William: So your mother is a costume designer?

Star: yes, she actually made the dress I'm wearing right now

Eduardo: Have you always been confident enough to wear flapper dresses and cowboy hats regularly?

Star: I wouldn't say confident, I would say that I knew that the people who stared at me strangely just never met people out of their group before and that even if they scoff and jeer at my clothes, hair, or personality, they will be in that position themselves so they have to understand that different people exist

William: So you are kinda like a teacher, preparing people for the world, but what if people refuse to learn?\

Star: I have met people like that, a few years ago, I met a group of people who said that I should be acting like a lady rather than like everyone else who tells me to act normal, I asked them, well how should a lady act, they told me that she should not be anything like me.

Eduardo: Are you still in contact with them?

Star: Far as I know they are still enforcing gender roles and following the grain

William: How do you know it was based on gender roles?

Star: If I was a boy going to school dressed as if I was from the eighties people would call me a guy who lives life to the fullest and would gain support as if I was a rock star, but instead people call me an attention seeker and a freak but I'm just a rockstar

Eduardo: Alright then rockstar show us what you've got

**The spot light shuts off and projector shows star's actress audition tape**

 

_**Star: my parents must have thought** _

_**they had a crazy kid** _

_**cause I was one of those kids** _

_**who always knew what I wanted** _

_**they took me down to the airport** _

_**to see all the planes departing** _

_**watching them fly** _

_**something inside of me was starting** _

_**I was eight when I told them** _

_**that I'd be a pilot** _

_**but I was too young** _

_**and too short** _

_**and there were no female captains** _

_**my dad said be patient** _

_**just see what happens** _

_**but I took my lesson came down from the sky** _

_**and told my father I'd fly for the rest of my life** _

_**then I got my first job flying for a mortician** _

_**in a tiny bonanza just a corpse and me** _

_**five dollars an hour for flying dead bodies** _

_**I had to climb over their faces just to get to my seat** _

_**then suddenly the wheels lift off the ground** _

**_the ground is falling backwards_ **

_**I am suddenly alive** _

_**suddenly I'm in the cockpit** _

_**suddenly everything's changed** _

_**suddenly I'm not too young or too short** _

_**and the passengers in the back don't complain** _

_**suddenly I'm flying company charters** _

_**suddenly everything's high** _

_**suddenly there's nothing in between me and the sky** _

_**American Airlines had the prettiest planes** _

_**so I applied as a flight engineer** _

_**but world war II pilots they all** _ **_complain_ **

**_They said shouldn't be in the cockpit_ **

**_hey lady_ **

**_hey baby_ **

**_hey why don't you grab us a drink_ **

**_and the flight attendants weren't my friends back then_ **

**_are you better than us do you think_ **

**_but I kept getting hired_ **

**_and world war two crew they retired_ **

**_and the girls thought much higher of me_ **

**_1986 the first female American captain in history_ **

**_suddenly I'm in the cockpit_ **

**_suddenly I've got my wings_ **

**_suddenly all of those pilots protesting me well they can get their own drink_ **

**_suddenly there's nobody saying stay grounded_ **

**_looking down, passing them by_ **

**_suddenly there's nothing in between me and the sky_ **

**_suddenly I've got on all female crew_ **

**_the news talked, it made headlines across the world_ **

**_suddenly it stopped_ **

**_no one saying you can't or you won't_ **

**_or you know you're not anything cause you're a girl_ **

**_suddenly I'm getting married_ **

**_and we're putting pins on the map where we've flown_ **

**_suddenly I am a mother_ **

**_and suddenly shocked at how much they've grown_ **

**_suddenly I'm wondering how my parents would feel seeing me teaching men pilots_ **

**_cause suddenly I am a senior instructor_ **

**_and suddenly I'm fifty one_ **

**_Suddenly I'm flying Paris to Dallas_ **

**_across the Atlantic and feeling calm_ **

**_when suddenly someone on air to air traffic says:_ **

**_at 8:46 their's been a terrorist action_ **

**_and the one thing I loved more than anything was used as the bomb_ **

**_suddenly I'm in a hotel_ **

**_suddenly something has died_ **

**_suddenly theres something in between me and the sky_ **

* * *

**Act Two Scene Five**

_Setting: Outside the stage_

_Characters: The Drama kids, Peter, Kristen, and Mark_

_The Drama Kids are gathered around a wall as excited as any drama kid can be when Mark enters_

Mark: Is that the casting list?

Sand: Yeah, I got the role of Che so you got the first few numbers to get ready to come on stage

Mark: Oh am I one of the dancers?

Rose: Take a look

_Mark looks at the casting list_

Mark: I got the lead?

Sand: YES, I couldn't think of anyone better to play the role of Evita

_Enter Kristen and Peter_

Kristen: Out of the way

_Both look at the casting list_

Kristen and Peter: WHAT?

Peter: I'm playing Agustin?

Kristen: And I'm playing Peron's mistress

_Eduardo and Will enter running_

Will: Peter, Kristen, I know that it may not seem that great but you must remember, that there are no small parts only small actors, and both roles are very important

Peter: IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT ABOUT THESE ROLES THAT YOU DARE MOCK US WITH, I WAS SUPPOSED TO PLAY PERRON, THAT IS THE ONLY ROLE FIT FOR ME!

Kristen: AND WHY ON EARTH DID THIS STAGE TECH NOOB GET MY PART I DOUBT HE CAN EVEN READ THE SCRIPT

Eduardo: Kristen you must remember that we are all given an equal chance in audition, he auditioned the same way that you did and got the part so please don't insult him

Peter: Being counselors guarantees us the leading roles why are we being given the classless roles in this musical while he gets the lead and most of the songs in the show, not to mention get recognition

_Mark Aside_

**_This is time for a shake up_ **

**_look at me wake up_ **

**_Taking control_ **

**_This is a new beginning_ **

**_my gears are spinning_ **

**_let's rock and roll_ **

**_just put one foot_ **

**_onward and forward_ **

**_I used to be a zero_ **

**_but now I clearly feel_ **

**_that I may be the hero_ **

**_who reinvents the heel_ **

**_I may be facing the_ ** **_impossible_ **

**_I may be chasing after miracles_ **

**_and there may be the steepest mountain to overcome_ **

**_but this is step one_ **

**_yeah this is step one_ **

**_Who knew I had it in me_ **

**_let me begin see_ **

**_where this could go_ **

**_I've got knowledge and knowhow_ **

**_don't stop the show now_ **

**_don't stop the flow_ **

**_just put one foot_ **

**_onward and forward_ **

**_I used to live in limbo never dying to begin_ **

**_but now it's safe to swim_ **

**_so I better dive right in_ **

**_I might be facing the impossible_ **

**_I might be chasing after miracles_ **

**_and there may be the steepest mountain to overcome_ **

**_but this is step one_ **

**_it's not just a play you see_ **

**_this is opportunity_ **

**_no one's gonna stop me now_ **

**_not while the Runner is in town_ **

**_We may be facing the impossible_ **

**_We might be chasing after miracles_ **

**_and there may be the steepest mountain to overcome_ **

**_We may be facing the impossible_ **

**_We may be chasing after Miracles_ **

**_and there may be the steepest mountain to overcome_ **

**_but this is step one_ **

**_look what the Running boy has done_ **

**_this is step one_ **

* * *

 

**Act Two, Scene Six**

_Characters: Mark Peter_

_Mark is sitting with the cat in his lap and reading the script_

_Enter Peter_

Peter: I am so done with you

Mark: Excuse me

Peter: First you have the audacity to talk back to me, then you have the complete nerve to steal the lead while we were supposed to become the leading roles, and now you act like nothing is happening

Mark: Peter, I know it may be a shock to you but we all had a fair chance and your role is just as important as any other, so why don't you just take a deep breath and prepare for the play.

Peter: HOW DARE YOU, compare me to yourself, the lot of you are unworthy of being on stage, people who are out of style, who care about other people but like to steal from them.

Mark: I didn't steal anything from you, I told you that we all had an equal chance in auditioning and I just so happened to get the lead role, so why don't you just let go

Peter: YOU LITTLE

_Peter tries to grab Mark but the cat scratches him_

Peter: OW YOU LITTLE RAT

_Peter grabs the cat and_ _begins to strangle her_

Mark: STOP, NO, PLEASE STOP!

_Peter drops the cat to the ground_

* * *

Aitor was so shaken that he spilt a can of fake vomit onto the head of the man in the seat below him and even that didn't stop the tears in his eyes from falling along with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry everyone but this could not be avoided, I'm a cat lover myself so please don't hate me for this tragedy  
> Anyway the songs used in this chapter were:  
> Me and the sky from Come from away  
> and Step One from Kinky Boots


	7. Final acts

**Act 2 scene 4**

_Setting: The ice cream shop_

_Characters: Mark, Heather, and Cornelius_

_Mark is sitting at the booth eating ice cream in mourning, Heather enters_

Heather: Heard you were a big shot before all of this, now look at you, hanging with the drama geeks eating ice cream like a little nobody, what happened to you Evans?

Mark: I'm not in the mood right now

Heather: Why so touchy?

_Enter Cornelius_

Cornelius: What are you two idiots doing here?

Heather: It's a free country egghead

Cornelius: Aren't you the boy who thought that singing would make something happen in the fire pit?

Mark: Just leave me alone

Heather: Why don't you both leave, I have to finish a game strategy.

Cornelius: well I have to finish the diagrams for my science fair project

Heather: and you need to do that at an ice-cream parlor?

Cornelius: somebody decided to flood the library with water

Heather: Only because somebody decided to steal all our clothes after baseball practice

_Mark sighs_

**_There are worse things I could do_ **

**_than go with a world or two_ **

**_even though you both think I'm trashy and no good_ **

**_I suppose that could be true_ **

**_but there are worse things I could do_ **

**_I could flirt with all the guys_ **

**_smile at them and bat my eyes_ **

**_press against them when we dance_ **

**_make them think they stand a chance_ **

**_than refuse to see it through_ **

**_that's a thing I'd never do_ **

**_I could stay home every night_ **

**_wait around for mister right_ **

**_take cold showers everyday_ **

**_and throw my life away_ **

**_on a dream that won't come true_ **

**_I could hurt someone like me_ **

**_out of spite or jealousy_ **

**_I don't steal and I don't lie_ **

**_but I feel like I could cry_ **

**_but to cry in front of you_ **

**_that's the worse thing I could do_ **

* * *

 

**Act Two Scene Five**

_Setting: The final Counselors audition_

_Characters: Hen, Nettie, Will, and Eduardo_

Hen: Hi, I don't have my head shot but can I still audition?

Will: Yes of course, so Hen, why that stage name?

Hen: Well I guess it's kind of a reminder of where I came from, as you may know, I was born and raised in the country.

Eduardo: We do, small town over fifty miles from here

Hen: A common nickname for that place is Hick Town, population 40 people and goat, almost nobody leaves to go on to bigger things

Will: What do you mean bigger things?

Hen: for example when I told my school counselor I wanted to be in show biz, they told me to forget it

Eduardo: So people discouraged you from pursuing your dreams based on where you are from?

Hen: Not only because of that, they told me that I was the wrong size, wrong hair color, they even said that my nose shape was wrong

Will: so why are you here, didn't you at one point think that maybe they have a point, why didn't you listen to them, even though they did not make sense

Hen: That's exactly why, they don't make sense

I'm not doing this for the doubters, I'm doing this for the people who are doubted

Nettie: well I'm glad you chose our camp to prove them wrong, sing like there's no tomorrow

_**And now I'm all alone again** _

_**no where to go no one to go to** _

_**I did not want your money sir** _

**_I came here 'cos I was told to_ **

**_and now the night is near_ **

**_now I can make believe he's here_ **

**_sometimes I walk alone at night when everybody else is sleeping_ **

**_I think of him and then I'm happy with the company I'm keeping_ **

**_the city goes to bed_ **

**_and I can live inside my head_ **

**_on my own_ **

**_pretending he's beside me_ **

**_All alone_ **

**_I walk with him till morning_ **

**_without him_ **

**_I feel his arms around me_ **

**_and when I lose my way_ **

**_I close my eyes and he has found me_ **

**_In the rain_ **

**_the pavement shines like silver_ **

**_all the lights are misty in the river_ **

**_in the darkness the trees are full of starlight_ **

**_and all I see are him and me_ **

**_forever and forever_ **

**_and I know it's only in my mind_ **

**_that I'm talking to myself and not to him_ **

**_and although I know that he is blind_ **

**_still I say_ **

**_there's a way for us_ **

**_I love him_ **

**_but when the night is over_ **

**_He is gone_ **

**_the river's just a river_ **

**_Without him the world around me changes_ **

**_the trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers_ **

**_I love him_ **

**_but everyday I'm learning_ **

**_All my life I've only been pretending_ **

**_without me_ **

**_his world will go on turning_ **

**_a world that's full of happiness_ **

**_that I have never known_ **

**_I love him_ **

**_I love him_ **

**_I love him_ **

**_but only on my own_ **

* * *

 

**Act Two Scene Six**

_Setting: Opening Night_

_Characters: Mark, the Drama kids, Peter, and Kristan_

_Star is knocking on Mark's door_

Star: Mark are you gonna be able to perform tonight!

Mark: I'll have to

_Enter the rest of the Drama Kids_

Cat: Is he okay?

Star: He is still kinda shaken up

Sand: This is that asshole Peter's fault

Yeti: Yeah, it was bad enough that he killed a cat but now our star is mentally distraught

_Enter Kristan and Peter_

Kristan: Is he still sulking over that Mangy stray?

Peter: This is proof that he can't be an actor

Rose: We don't need this right now you too, this would never have happened if you had left him alone

Kristan: how is it his fault that the newbie doesn't have the guts to do this

Peter: yeah why should we have to suffer if the loser is too hung up on that damn cat

Yeti: You know, that damn cat was the only thing that made him feel safe here, because you too were too full of yourselves to actually find it in your heart to be kind to people, so consider this your last show because when this is over I'm telling Eduardo and William everything you did

Kristan: Are you sure about that? This whole program would not even be possible without our parents' donations

Sand: This isn't about you, Mark is the lead and if you two insist on acting like divas go actually prepare for the play

_Peter and Kristan Exit_

Mark: I'm ready

Cat: are you sure, we could postpone if you want

Mark: I may be new to this but I do know one thing, the show must go on, if not for me, then for her

Star: Alright, break a leg

_Enter Mark_

**_It won't be easy, you'll think it's strange_ **

**_when I try to explain how I feel_ **

**_that I still need your love after all that I've done_ **

**_you won't believe me, all you will see is a girl you once knew_ **

**_although she's dressed up to the nines_ **

**_at sixes and sevens with you_ **

**_I had to let it happen, I had to change_ **

**_couldn't stay all my life down at heel_ **

**_looking out of the window, staying out of the sun_ **

**_so I chose freedom, running around trying everything new_ **

**_but nothing impressed me at all_ **

**_I never expected it to_ **

**_Don't cry for me, Argentina_ **

**_the truth is, I never left you_ **

**_all through my wild days, my mad existence_ **

**_I kept my promise_ **

**_Don't keep your distance_ **

**_and as for fortune, as for fame_ **

**_I never invited them in_ **

**_though it seemed to the world they were all I desired_ **

**_they are illusions, they're not the solutions they promised to be_ **

**_the answer was here all the time_ **

_**I love you, and hope you love me**  
_

_**Don't cry for me, Argentina** _

_**the truth is, I never left you** _

_**all through my wild days, my mad existence** _

_**I kept my promise** _

_**don't keep your distance** _

_**Have I sat too much?** _

_**there's nothing more I can think of to say to you** _

_**but all you have to do is look at me to know** _

_**that every word is true** _

* * *

  **Act two Final scene**

_Characters: the whole camp excluding Kristan and Peter, Mark's parents, and Raimon_

_Setting: The mess hall a week after the production_

_Mark is blind folded and guided into the dark mess hall with a boot by Hen and Star_

Mark: Okay so you guys blind folded me so I better be impressed by what I see

Hen: Don't worry you will

_They take off the blindfold the light comes on to reveal a party_

Everyone: SURPRISE

Mark: What? Guys, why is the whole camp here, the team, my parents?

Nathan: Don't tell us you forgot your own birthday

Mark: No, but how did you get all this done

Cat: never underestimate the power of drama nerds

Sand: you should know you are one

Mark: But why are Heather and Cornelius here?

Heather: I wasn't gonna miss a chance to hang with one of the best soccer teams there is

Cornelius: Ignore her, We came to thank you for what happened at the ice cream parlor

Mark: wait you wanted to thank me for giving you a guilt trip?

Cornelius: actually we got to know each other and found out we have a lot in common

Heather: I guess you can say we are dating now

Mark: So you guys aren't fighting anymore

Yeti: You pretty much changed this camp for the better

_**Mark: there is no future** _

_**there is no past** _

_**Rose: thank god this moment's not the last** _

_**Mark and Rose: there's only us** _

_**there's only this** _

_**forget regret** _

_**or life is yours to miss** _

_**Sand and Yeti join in: no other road** _

_**no other way** _

_**no day but today** _

_**Cat, Star, and Hen: I can't control** _

_**Heather and Cornelius: will I lose my dignity** _

_**Cat, Star, and Hen: my destiny** _

_**Heather and Cornelius: will someone care** _

_**Cat, Star, and Hen: I trust my soul** _

_**Heather and Cornelius: will I wake tomorrow** _

_**Cat, Star, and Hen: my only goal** _

_**Heather and** _ **_Cornelius: From this nightmare_ **

**_Mark, Rose, and Yeti: is just to be without you the hand gropes_ **

**_Sand, Cat, Star, and Hen: there's only now, there's only here_ **

**_Mark, Rose, and Yeti: the ears hear, the pulse beats_ **

**_Sand, Cat, Star, and Hen: Give in to love or live in fear_ **

**_Mark, Rose, and Yeti: life goes on but I'm gone_ **

**_Sand, Cat, Star, and Hen: no other path, no other way_ **

**_Mark, Rose, and Yeti: 'cause I die without you_ **

**_Sand, Cat, Star, and Hen: No Day but today_ **

**_Mark, Rose, and Yeti: I die without you_ **

**_Sand, Cat, Star, and Hen: no day but today_ **

**_Mark, Rose, and Yeti: I die without you_ **

**_Sand, Cat, Star, and Hen: no day but today_ **

**_Mark, Rose, and Yeti: I die without you_ **

**_Sand, Cat, Star, and Hen: no day but today_ **

**_Mark, Rose, and Yeti: No day but today_ **

**_All: No day but today_ **

Sand: You would have not been a great actor for the cat

and the cat would not have stayed if it were not what is in this box

_Sand hands the box to Mark_

Star: What is it?

Mark: Many many kittens

* * *

**Audience**

The audience cleared out of the theatre and one again Youngvalcano walked into the Raimon players.

"It was honor to meet you." Gabriel said.

"Likewise."

He then mentioned how surprising it was that Victor enjoyed the musical, and how his relationship with Arion could be made into a musical, Youngvalcano breaks the fourth wall and winks at the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs used in this chapter are There are worst things I could do from grease  
> Journey to the past from Anastasia  
> Don't cry for me Argentina from Evita  
> and Finale B from Rent

**Author's Note:**

> So I might as well add the names of the songs who wrote and which musical they are from
> 
> The first song is Welcome to Camp Life, written by me  
> The second song is The Nicest Kids in Town, written by Marc Shaiman and Scott Wittman, for the musical Hairspray  
> The third song is Journey to the Past, written by Stephen Flaherty and Lynn Ahrens, for the movie Anastasia   
> The fourth song is Memory, written by Andrew Lloyd Webber and Trevor Nunn for the musical Cats (this song will progress in both length and meaning throughout the play so expect a lot of reprises.)


End file.
